TONIGHT (Two Shots)
by Lovez Desire
Summary: Don't you share your smile with anyone else but me . . . Femslash Selena/Demi Delena/Demena/Gomato/Semi/Lovez ... whaah-tever.
1. Chapter 1

**TONIGHT**

_**a two shots Semi story**_

_Breath in, breath out_

_Breath in breath out_

_That's what I've been repeating to myself since I locked myself here._

_I know I'm not the perfect girlfriend, but I sure as hell do not deserve that. Seeing him with that blonde chick was probably one of the worst feelings ever. _

-Alex. Come on! You can't be in there forever, open up!-. I hear my best friend yelling from outside my door

-Who said I can't?!-.

-Ugh Alex! Just get your ass over here. I have two tickets for this VIP bar thirty minutes away. Let's go-. _How can I think about going on a party when I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me? _

-I don't want to!-.

-ALEX! I'm going to kick the door off if you don't get your ass off there-. _Ugh this bitch_

-Okay! Okay, give me some minutes until I dress up-.

-I'll be down-. I nod but then realize she can't see me. _Oh, who cares_

I am halfway into my small walk in closet when my phone starts ringing. _Ugh Harper, can't you be any more annoying? _

**DEAN**

**Hey Russo, why did get out of school in such a rush? Are you busy tonight? ;)**

_I can't believe him, I can't fucking believe him._

* * *

-Promise it will be just one hour?-. I ask Harper as she pulls over outside a building which music coming from inside can't be any louder.

-One hour-. She smiles at me and I nod giving up at my attempt to make her feel guilty for making her best friend come to a party when she feels like shit. I close my door and follow her. The two guards outside barely have the chance to open their mouths when Harper is already hanging them the tickets. They just nod and let the rope fall, allowing us to get it.

_Jesus Christ, if this is VIP I can't imagine how an all access bar will be._ There is no room for any other person and that makes me feel sick. _I'm not a crowd person, I hate crows. That's the reason why I make my own concerts and parties outside the substation; I definitely do not fit here._

-Grab something you like-. What the hell does that suppose to mean? Two seconds after she whispers that, my best friend is gone. Great

_Tonight I'm getting over you is blasting at its maximum and I can't help but think about Dean. What did I do wrong? Was it because I didn't want to have sex with him? Man, I'm too young for that! He should understand that._

I look around searching for a place to sit up and I immediately find it. I walk forwards and sit over a red leather couch placed in the corner. _Why did I agreed to this? Oh yes, I have an annoying as fuck best friend. Ugh well, whatever. I can have as much drinks as I want, so I guess this isn't that bad._ I walk to the bar and ask for an absolute. After a minute or less my drink is in my hands and my feet are walking back to the couch.

Letting Go by Sean Kingston starts and I'm still just looking around. _I don't even feel like dancing. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm Alex Russo and Alex Russo never lets people get her do—WHAT?_ My hand loses its grip on my glass and my drink falls all over my legs, wetting every piece of denim. What _is Dean doing here? And what is that bitch doing with him, AGAIN?_ I want to run away but I don't know why my body isn't moving. I can't move a bit. He turns to me and his eyes go wide. Please don't come over, please don't.

-Russo! What are you doing here?-. I scoff in my mind. _I should be the one asking that_

-What are YOU doing here? With her-. I point at the blonde who I caught making out with my boyfriend just a few hours ago.

-Well I had tickets for here and I sent you a message but you didn't reply, so I invited her, she's my whole life friend, Marissa-. I tried so hard to pretend I believe him but I just can't.

-Yeah sure. So that means that I can make out with Harper on the school janitor's closet because she's my whole life friend, am I right?-. He is surprised for a moment before he starts looking around searching for nothing.

-Ha..what? Russo, what are you talking about?-. I roll my eyes and pull on my jeans from the thighs. _This thing is just making me angrier. Why do I don't care about him all of a sudden? I was crying over him just a moment ago, wasn't I? _

-You know what? I don't care. We're done, have fun with your slut-. And with that said, I walk to the bathroom. A few tears roll down my cheeks as I push open the door roughly

-OWW THE HECK!?-. I mentally slap myself as I feel the door crash with something that wasn't the wall behind

-Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Let me help you-. I stretch my hand down, grabbing her hand between mine. _Oh my goodness, she's so beautiful. Those are the most beautiful pair of brown eyes I've ever seen_

-Uh hello? You there?-. I shake my head and focus back on what she is saying. When did she get up? She smiles up at me and I can't help but smile back. _That's the most interesting a cute smile I've ever seen._

-Hey, are you okay?-. She asks leaning in closer, never breaking eye contact. _Shouldn't I be the one asking that? I almost break her beautiful face. Okay Russo, what's going on with you? _

-Are you okay? I am so sorry I didn't see you. That looks so bad-. I reach my hand up and touch the small bruise that is forming on her forehead

-Don't worry. Accidents happen, it just hurts a little-.

-Come here-. I grab her hand and I feel shiver make its way up my arm at the touch. _What is happening in here?_ I walk her until a leather couch. Wow this bar sure it's fancy. I grab a few pieces of paper and wet them before squeezing them a little bit, quitting the extra water. I walk back to her and place it over the bruise. _She is really gorgeous, her skin is soft and those chocolate eyes look so alluring, so inviting._ I give another quick look at her face and notice she has freckles; _cutest thing ever_

-I'm Rosie-. She whispers looking at me over the paper hanging in front of her eyes.

-Alex-.

Part two or not? (:


	2. Chapter 2

**TONIGHT **

_**Part II**_

—Nice to being hit by you—. I laugh as I feel my cheeks starting to heat up

—Nice to hit you—. I tease back and she just chuckles_. I wish I had someone like her ... Wait what? _

—You know? You would just place the paper over your thighs and it would have wet itself—. I quirk my eyebrow at her not getting her joke. Then it hit me,_ my jeans are as wet as fuck. Or as wet as when you get fucked, if you know what I mean *wink*_

—Oh smart girl. Not funny—. I pout and she just giggles at me. _Her laugh is so adorable._

—Why were you crying Alex?—. I pull my hand away and stand up from beside her_. It's something I don't really want to talk about._ I walk until the trash can any throw the papers inside.

—It doesn't matter, its okay—.

—Keeping things for yourself isn't good, you can trust me—. I look at her from the mirror and she gives me a warm smile. _Something about that smile makes me want to tell her that it was all bad until I saw her; but that's stupid. I don't even know why in thinking this, I'm not gay._

—It's a long story—. I mumble sitting back beside her. I thought she was going to talk back but she just stands up and goes to the sink. She grabs a few papers and turns back to me

—The tickets do not have time limit—. She sits back and places the papers over thighs. _My cheeks immediately turning red and my breath starts to cut_. _Why is she making me so nervous? Think straight Alex!_

—My best friend brought me here. It was a bad day, I caught my boyfriend making out with one of my school's girls and I was so fucked up, but I agreed to come anyways. It was okay, I was taking some drinks when I saw him, with that girl again. My glass fell down from my hand, hats why my legs are all wet. He turned to me a pretended nothing happened but I got really annoyed and broke up with him, I ran here and that's when I hit the crap out of you—. She chuckles as her hand taps my thigh trying to get enough water off my jeans. She turns back to look me in the eyes and suddenly her arms are around mine.

-I am so sorry for what happened to you-. Her fingers run over the back of my head and I feel so stupid for letting the small hair on it lift up; now she will think I'm a weirdo. I pull back and just look at her. Her hand is still resting on my thigh but not moving. _I don't…I don't know what to do. You just talked about your love life with someone you don't know Alex, great way to show how stupid you are._

-I-I should go. Sorry for the drama, thanks. And…and..yeah. Bye-. I stand up and am walking back to the door when her hand grabs my arm and pulls me back to face her: she's stood up.

-Alex, it's okay. I understand what you've just gone trough and I'm sorry. I wish I could do something to help you. He's a complete jerk for doing that to you. I would never do something like that to such a gorgeous girl-. My mouth opens and closes stupidly. _Was that supposed to mean something?_

-Thank you Rosie-. I look at her complete form again. _Shit, this girl sure is so girly, no way she could be gay._

-Come with me, I think I know what you need-. _Or can she? _

* * *

I look at her and the way she moves. We've been dancing for almost fifteen minutes and in each song, we seem to get closer and closer. _She dances so good,_ every move she makes seems to had taken a lot of years of practice, but the way she does it; so natural and so easy. My hands die to touch her hips and dance along with her, but I'm so afraid. She listened to me and was sweet with me, perverting her wouldn't be a good way to thank her. I look at her face and notice her eyes lighting up due to the lights from the ceiling. _She's really gorgeous_. I look down at her lips and lick mine unconsciously. _Damn, is it me or it's getting really hot in here?_

**_But as time got spent_**

**_I started liking you spending time with you more than him ooh_**

**_And it wasn't what I meant to do _**

**_Started thinking about kissing you_**

**_Accidentally, accidentally…_**

I laugh out at the irony of the lyrics and she gives me a wonder look. My heart starts beating faster as she walks closer to me, if that's even possible

-What are you laughing at?-. She whispers on my ear. _If she keeps doing these things, I'm going to lose my control-_

-Nothing. You dance well, by the way-. I whisper back and she grins up at me. My eyes grow wide when she wraps her arms around my neck and her leg gets between mine. It's barely between them but still, I can feel it.

**_I might be over my head, a little over my head_**

**_But I kinda like it, I kinda like it_**

**_This is not what I expected (a little over my head)_**

**_But I kinda like it, I kinds like it_**

Fuck it all, Harper told me to grab something I like, didn't she? I pick her. I grab her hips and pull her closer to me. Our hips swing together in rhythm and my breath comes out in heavy sighs. _God, she's so perfect. _

We are halfway into the song when I notice that we've been dancing/walking towards the wall. Her leg is deeper between mine that is for sure. Our hips are rocking now instead of swinging and I can't feel any more excited. She's making me weak. _My legs want to bend into her and my hands want to explore every single part of her body. She's so intoxicating_

-Rosie-. I pant out. This can't continue this way. I seriously feel like I'm going to explode in any second.

-Alex-. Wait, that's not her voice. Rosie pulls off me and we both look up at Dean, who's standing before us with his jaw clenched

-What, Dean?-.

-Can you explain me what is my girlfriend doing with some random faggot?-. I am about to punch the crap out of him when Rosie's hand stops me by my shoulder

-Look, I don't know who you are. But you shouldn't talk like that about someone you don't know. And you can't talk to her like that-. _Wow, I wish I had such a good self control_

-No lesbian will tell me how to talk to my girlfriend-. I scoff and get between Rosie and him

-I'm not your girlfriend anymore. And don't you dare to call her like that again; you know what I am capable of, Dean-. I am not forced to shout anymore since a ballad is playing; which makes things more awkward.

-Come on Russo! You can't tell me you're gay now. You didn't seem to when we did our things-. He smirks. What the hell is wrong with this idiot?

-WE NEVER DID SOM-.

-Look bro, I don't think you'd want things to end bad. Just leave us alone. You fucked things up, just accept it. Tonight she's with me-.

-Don't tell me what to do, little dyke!-. _ok that's it._ I stand on my tippy toes and grab his hair in my hands.

-Listen, Dean. And listen well. If you don't get the fuck out of here I'm going to give Larritate all those mush bags that you keep on your locker. We are over-. I pull away and he looks angry for some seconds before he storms out and I lose sight of him. _Did I really say that to the one I loved?_

I turn back at Rosie and she's confused. _Fuck this shit! Everything was going perfect!_

-I think is my time to go home-. I say rubbing the back of my head. _And to think we were about to kiss less than three minutes ago._

-You have ride?-. I shake my head. I know Harper is gone, I'm not stupid; she always leaves me.

-But don't worry; I'll take a cab-. She shakes her head and holds my hand. The shiver comes back with more force and it take everything in me not to tighten the gasp.

* * *

-I am sorry for what happened, Rosie-. I say as we are inside her car, outside my house. She took me home, none of us were in the mood for continue being there so she just offered to take me home, and here we are.

-You didn't do anything Alex, don't worry. I assume that was the boy you talked me about-. I nod my head faintly.

-Well, he's such a jerk-. I chuckle seeing her serious face. _Is that jealousy over there?_

-Yeah, but anyways. Who cares?-. I laugh out lowly and she just nods her head. Silence covers the atmosphere and I start to feel awkward

-So I should get in. Thank you so much for the ride, Rosie-. She smiles at me and shakes her head.

-No problem-. I lean in attempt to give her a goodbye kiss. Before I know what is happening, her hand is placed over my cheek and is turning my face,; her lips pressing against mine. It takes me a few seconds to process things, but as _soon as I realize that the girl I've been fantasizing over is kissing me, I start to kiss back. Her lips are soft and her scent is overwhelming. I can feel her breath hitting my face and it seems to me like I'm in heaven. Never in my life had a kiss made me feel this magical._

Everything is slow and simple at the beginning but it doesn't stay that way when I place my elbow over the beige box in the middle of our seats and push in closer. Her hand lets go of my cheek to grab my jacket, pulling me closer. _This thing between us is annoying me. _I brush my tongue over her bottom lip, scared of how she will react. And luck for me, she reacts pretty good. A small moan comes out of her mouth as my tongue grazes her teeth. I am surprised at the confidence my body is taking with every passing second. My heart feels like exploding in every minute and the rockets inside my stomach can't be any crazier. My hands are getting sweat and my arms shake, dying to touch her more; so I do. I dig my nails over her inner thigh and my heart jumps a bit as I hear her groan and push herself more over me.

Sadly, breath is needed sooner than what I want and we pull away. We lock eyes, her cheeks are red and her lips are shinning. I know I pretty much look the same, or that's what her smirk on her face makes me think.

-Wow-.

-I know wow-. I chuckle and rub the back of my head feeling as nervous as ever.

-So…I'll see you later?-. I ask; hope in my voice.

-Definitely-. She opens my hand and places a small piece of paper inside.

-Tonight was the best night I've ever had-. I say honestly. She smiles again and starts playing with my fingers

-Mine too. I'm glad it was with you-. I smile back and keep the piece of paper in my jacket's pocket. I lean in and capture her lips in a last soft kiss.

-Goodnight Rosie-. I whisper pulling away

-Night Alex-. I open the door and, since my house's door isn't that far, I open it almost immediately. I turn around and give her a last wave; which she returns with a cute wink. I close my door and lean into it, my legs finally giving in and I fall on my knees. I touch my lips with a huge smile. _Tonight was perfect._

**_THE END._**

I am sorry for the late update but had to work all afternoon. But I hope you liked it and review it (: btw, I'm sorry if there are many grammar or spelling mistakes, it's too late and lets say my sight is not near good.


End file.
